


Viaggio

by sunshineandfangs (Avana)



Series: Sea of Stars [19]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Caroline, F/M, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/sunshineandfangs
Summary: Klarosummer Bingo (Tent)Caroline,verybegrudgingly concedes to her dad's wishes and goes camping. Camping becomes something way more dramatic when it turns from a trip through the woods to a trip through time.What do you mean she's in Tuscany circa 1100?!





	1. Viaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr, sunshineandfangs (and eventually my FFN, Shiko-Rae).
> 
> Title translates to "Journey" in Italian (According to Google translate).
> 
> Chapter 2 fulfills another Klarosummer Bingo square (Flower Garland) and serves as a direct sequel

“‘Go camping,’ he said. ‘It will be good training,’ he said.”

Caroline harshly blew a piece of hair out of her face as she continued to grumble to herself.

“Yeah, okay Dad, I get it! Surviving the wilderness is useful experience or whatever. Except hello? It’s totally not! Nothing in the woods is anywhere near as douchey and slimey as the fanged frat boys you always send me after! Ugh!”

Stomping a bit more loudly than was perhaps wise, Caroline continued her trek through the woods. The weather had been fairly cold for north Georgia, even if it was winter, only barely pushing above freezing.

So of course she realized something was very,  _very_  wrong when it went from cold and frosty to humid and hot. And, not that she knew enough about dendrology to intelligently comment, but she was pretty sure the trees were different too.

_Friggin’ great! We’re not in Kansas anymore here comes vampires, werewolves, and portals, oh my! God, there should have been some ominous glowing or something! I would have steered clear then. But noooo! Of course not! That would be **helpful**! Can’t have that!_

Even Caroline could run out of steam eventually, and as she failed to come across much of anything she started to channel some of her frantic energy toward something more useful.

Planning.

Obviously she had no clue where she was, so survival first. Food, water, shelter. 

 _That saying should be in reverse order really_ , she absently thought as she checked off what she had and what she needed. The whole camping thing  _was_  actually helpful right now. She had a portable tent, sleeping bag, several packages of nonperishable food (jerky, granola bars, trail mix, etc.), two large water bottles, a water filter and some water purifying tablets, a basic first aid kit, a hunting knife, some matches, her trusty multi-tool pocket knife, her cell phone, a few changes of clothes, and a stake. All perfectly organized in her pack which just so happened to have a solar panel powered charger. 

…

She liked to be prepared, okay?

* * *

 

Preparedness really worked in Caroline’s favor as several days past with no change in her circumstances. She realized quickly there was no damn cell service. And with that easy solution out the window her frustration went into hunting and cooking a few rabbits to supplement her food supply. 

However, more troubling was the lack of GPS. She knew several ways to access it even without cell service, but there was nothing.

Of course things really came to a head when she realized it wasn’t just a question of  _where_  she was.

* * *

 

Caroline startled when she heard a voice call out and sat up in a flash. It felt wonderful to finally hear another person. Talking to trees, some birds, and herself really got tiring after a while.

“Hey! Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am? I’m afraid I got a bit lost.”

She heard whoever it was come closer, but they didn’t say anything back. Caroline frowned a bit, shifting to put her feet under her as she traced the hilt of her hunting knife. The blade was conveniently out of sight beneath part of her winter coat (the material long since shed in the newfound heat).

Finally, a man stepped through the foliage. 

Caroline blinked, wide eyed.

_Well, that’s not good._

He was on the dirtier side, and while Caroline internally scrunched her nose a little, that wasn’t the main concern. No, it was his clothes. 

A tunic and leggings. Both seemingly made of plain, coarse fabric. Some odd looking boots and a weird hat-cape-mini shawl thing to complete the look. Not exactly 21st century wear.

 _Maybe he’s a very dedicated LARPer?_  Caroline offered up to herself with dwindling hope and rapidly increasing alarm.

While she had been taking her time observing him, she realized he had been doing much the same, with a similar stunned look. His face rapidly reddened and he hurried to look elsewhere.

“What - adorns - improper - a mockery - dastardly?”

Caroline’s brow furrowed as she worked to try to understand what the man was saying. It was Italian. Sort of. But some weird ( ~~old?~~ ) dialect. Frankly, she was thankful she could understand any of it, and, for the first time, she thanked her lucky stars that her Dad took her with him when he divorced her Mom and threw her head first into Buffy the Vampire Slayer lessons Bill Forbes Style™. The world traveling to meet her Dad’s various esoteric mentors was really paying off right now.

With slow, halting speech she attempted to reply. 

“I no mean to mock. I lost. Apologies, speak small Italian.”

The man’s expression softened, although he still looked more to some place beside her than directly at her.

“Encountered trouble - beset by brigands? Where - guardians? Your family or husband?”

Caroline took a deep breath, straining to try to understand better.

“I traveling with Father, but were separated. Could you please tell me where am?”

“…Tuscany.”

* * *

 

Caroline nervously fiddled with the red fabric of her dress, warily eyeing the large castle before her. It had been several weeks since she had been all but hit over the head with the fact she had been displaced so severely in both space  _and_ time.

Rizardo, the man who found her, was actually quite the sweetheart. He and his wife had recently lost a few children and were quite happy to dote on her. In return for the kindness, Caroline helped them with their small farm and took the time to improve her ye olde Italian.

So, it was only recently she was able to understand some of the rumors in town. Apparently, the ruling family of their province were collectors of the strange and fantastic. Which to Caroline’s trained ears meant involvement with the supernatural. If she was lucky they might be witches or warlocks and able to get her home or at least provide some more information.

Staring up at the castle, an odd shiver running down her spine, Caroline felt she may have used all her good fortune on finding Rizardo.

* * *

 

When Caroline finally had her audience she knew her good fortune was  _definitely_  all used up.

They, or at least one of them was a vampire.

 _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_  Caroline internally screeched, though thankfully stifled most of her reaction.  _Seriously though, was her luck really so terrible?_

Caroline felt a displacement of air behind her, and she tensed realizing she may not have hid her reaction well enough.

“This is rather curious, brother. Did you hear that little spike in her heart rate? That flash of nervous sweat? Do you, perchance, think this one  _knows_?”

The man in front of her looked up with a frown.

“That seems a bit hasty to conclude, Niklaus.”

She couldn’t help the way her heart sped up in reaction.

An arm encircled her waist, twirling her around to face the uncomfortably close visage of one Niklaus. Klaus.  _The_ Klaus, knowing her current luck.

He smirked down at her even as his eyes remained dark with wary curiosity.

“Now, how is it you know to react to my name, sweetheart?” He traced a line down her jaw with his knuckle, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “And I would advise against lying if I were you.”

 _Fuck_.

* * *

 


	2. Cuore Malato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klarosummer Bingo (Flower Garland)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title translates to "Heart Sick" in Italian (According to Google translate)

Caroline stared wide eyed at the (unfairly attractive, were those  _dimples_?) man/vampire/supernatural boogieman before her, skin still tingling from where he had touched her.

 _Well, you see I’m from the future and your name is kinda infamous. Yeah, no. She didn’t want to die, thanks!_  Her mind was scrambling to come up with a more reasonable explanation and as each second ticked by she could feel the weight of her silence.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Finally, she figured out how to phrase the truth - sans the more outlandish details i.e. the time travel.

“My father,” she blurted out, her planned words temporarily deserting her. “I lost my mother when I was young, and he couldn’t bear to stay. He took me with him and started telling me all these unbelievable stories. About, about beasts and creatures that walked among us. I-I thought he was crazy!”

His hand was back, this time cradling her jaw with deceptive gentleness. He tilted her head upward, closer to him, bearing her throat.

She swallowed.

“Quite the interesting tale. However,” he paused, his thumb shifting to settle over her pulse, petting little feathery strokes over the skin, feeling how it hammered away. “That does nothing to explain why it is you reacted to  _my_  name.”

Caroline licked her lips, changing little as her whole mouth felt dry.

“Just a warning. When I was still an infant a powerful monster attacked my village. Your name had been mentioned then and I was told to stay far, far away.”

The sudden lack of tension in Klaus’ body was startling. She hadn’t realized how intensely he was regarding her until it faded. 

His hand retreated, more playing with her hair than menacingly petting her throat. “I see, so your village was one that I encountered? My apologies.”

It was an oddly genuine sounding remark for all that she could tell he didn’t believe himself in the wrong. But as nice as his sentiment was, that had not been what she meant.

Caroline parted her lips once more to correct him, unknowingly sealing her fate.

“You mistake me. It was not you that came to my village. It was someone named Michele.”   

She didn’t even see them move. Between one blink and the next she and Klaus went from their weird embrace in the middle of the room to her being pinned against the wall, his hand encircling her throat.

Her head wasn’t pounding so he must have had enough restraint to not slam it into the stone, but she couldn’t really be grateful for that when he was glowering in her face. Sometime in that split second his fangs had descended, black veins crawling across his face.

“Michele,” he repeated, his voice having fallen to a deadly whisper. He said it the same way she did, tinged with a Tuscan accent. “Did you just say the name  _Mikael?”_

Part of her noted the subtle pronunciation change, the name sounding almost English. The rest of her was a bit more concerned with more important matters, like the odds of her survival. With the element of surprise, she could maybe temporarily incapacitate Klaus. He was close, and he wouldn’t be expecting the stake hidden under her skirts.

But-

Her eyes settled on his brother who had been silent until now. He stood at Klaus’ back, having moved when they did.

“She cannot speak if you strangle her, brother.” There was no concern in his voice only ruthless practicality, his eyes dark and scrutinizing as he looked at her.

But, she wouldn’t be able to take out his brother as well. And even if she could where would she go? They were hunters. They would chase her. 

And she refused to be prey.

She refocused her gaze on Klaus, careful to keep his brother in her periphery. Staring him in the eye, she reached up to tug at his wrist, not really trying to fight him more pointing out that he was indeed cutting off a lot of her air flow.

It was surprising when he did indeed loosen his grip, though none of his menace faded.

She took a breath, voice raspy as she carefully spoke, “Yes, that is what my father told me. I do not know much and have no memory of the event myself.”

“And I am supposed to believe,” Klaus started to say, tone mockingly casual and light, “he just left you in peace.”

“I had the impression that he did not care for us at all, in anyway. Once he knew we could not aid him in whatever he was doing we became nonentities to him, not worth expending the effort to kill us all.”

He leaned even closer, the tip of his nose just brushing hers.

“Forgive me if I find your story a tad too convenient.” His blood black eyes shifted. “ _Sleep_ ,” he commanded.

* * *

 

It was her panic that saved her. 

His compulsion was powerful and enough slipped through her mental barriers to send lethargy through her. She allowed her eyelids to flutter shut, her body to go slack as she slumped against him. She even allowed her breathing and heart-rate to alter, their adrenaline boosted speed slowing.

But she kept an iron grasp on her consciousness. Floating in a pseudo-meditative state, she felt as Klaus hefted her weight with ease, slinging her over his shoulder.

There was a rush of wind and force as he blurred somewhere else in the castle. She could only discern that it was colder and darker before he was setting her down on some type of cot, firm with somewhat scratchy linen.

“Brother, get one of the maids to change her clothes, she may have attempted to smuggle something in.” His footsteps moved away. “And Elijah? Do keep this quiet, no need to worry the others.”

There was silence for several long moments before it was broken by another set of footsteps. They sounded louder and a bit clumsier, the maid most likely.

It was really awkward allowing the maid to change her clothes, and deeply uncomfortable when Caroline was forced to allow her stake and knives to be taken.

Still, she supposed Klaus earned a point for his common decency, permitting a maid to strip her rather than doing it himself. But -1000 for the compulsion, kidnapping, imprisonment, and likely upcoming torture and interrogation. Final score: -999 points. 

A solid F-.  

* * *

 

Caroline was unsure how long she was left alone on the cot. But it was long enough to think up a few plans and then grow restless. But eventually, someone returned.

Klaus. 

…Well, actually she couldn’t be sure, but something about the way the air in the room shifted made her think it was him.

Whoever it was seemed relaxed, fiddling with something nearby. 

And then she felt it, a weird tug on the lingering echo of his compulsion. It wanted her to wake. Now.

Adrenaline surged through her and she allowed it to push her from her meditative state, jolting back to “consciousness” with a gasp and a sudden opening of her eyes. Very dramatic.

The presence shifted again, and she darted her eyes to them, as a startled human might.

It  _was_  Klaus.

Sprawled in a wooden chair and twirling her hunting knife in his hands, he made an interesting image. Somehow, he managed to pull off looking both relaxed and threatening. And on a little table beside him was her stake along with her pocket knife, several of its attachments poking out.

“You are awake,” he smiled, lips curling, “good.” He gave the knife another little twirl. “I thought about killing you while you slept, tearing through your mind for the answers I wanted.” The knife was placed down, his expression placid as if he were just discussing the weather. “But then I thought, that rather seems like a waste.” He picked up the stake next, twirling it in a supernatural display of dexterity. “Pretty girl,” he gave the stake a flip, weighing it in his hand, and looked at her as he caught it, a smirk on his face, “pretty hunter. You could be very useful to me.”

Caroline watched his little display with a blank expression and wary eyes, sitting up slowly as he peered at her expectantly.

“And why would I help you?”

Another flip and then the stake was flying at her face. She jolted, her hand shooting up on reflex and managing to catch it.

The stake and Klaus were both suddenly mere inches in front of her. His hand encircled her wrist, stroking the sensitive skin. She didn’t fight him as he pinned her hand and stake both to the bed, though her fingers clenched around the wood.

“Well, I could just compel you,” he mused, nonchalantly. “…But I admit that seems rather unsporting. I do believe I would decide to kill you before I ruined you in such a way.”

No matter that Caroline  _knew_  she couldn’t be compelled, his casual talk of erasing all that she was set a pit in her stomach. Her throat spasm around her next swallow as his eyes pierced into hers.

Funny enough she almost thought a little better of him when he admitted he’d rather kill her. -998.5 points. 

Well, she certainly couldn’t stay silent after all that.

“You know, for a man that apparently wants my loyalty, you are not doing a very good job convincing me that I should give it to you.” 

Rather than getting angry, he smiled, a bit mocking, but not particularly cruel. He leaned closer, his breath heating her lips.

“You would rather a lie? I thought better of you, sweetheart.”

In a blink he was gone again, his figure reappearing as he stepped through the doorway.

“Come along, love. Feel free to take your weapons if it makes you feel better.”

_…_

_…_

_What just happened?_

* * *

 

Suffice it to say, Caroline had not been stupid enough to let Klaus bait her into leaving her weapons behind. That wasn’t to say she didn’t feel a bit dazed by the surreal experience of trailing behind Klaus, the amiable host.

He walked briskly but took time to idly comment on some of the castle decor. He didn’t threaten or otherwise invade her space again nor did he bring up his apparent plans for her. Instead he simply guided her to a bedchamber, declared it was hers and left.

Departing with a polite bow and a, “I do hope you like it.”

* * *

 

Klaus fiddled with a glass of wine, contemplating his newest guest as he drank. And though he sensed Elijah slip into the room, he didn’t bother to turn. His brother would give his opinion regardless.

“Are you sure it’s wise to give the girl such free reign?”

Finishing his wine, Klaus set the glass aside, taking a moment to admire its clarity.

“Now, who said anything about ‘free,’ brother? I intend to keep a very careful eye on her.”

“And Mikael?”

“…If he’s found us, it is not the girl that we will need to worry about.” Klaus turned, clasping his hands behind his back as he stared his brother down. “But if she is a spy, then all the more reason to keep her close.”

* * *

 

It was almost disappointing that settling into the home of the Originals went about the same as settling into Rizardo’s home. She even managed to get Klaus’ agreement to tell the kind couple that she was leaving. Of course, he wouldn’t let her say where she was staying only that she found someone in a better position to help her, one that she wouldn’t be a burden to. And despite their protests to the contrary she stood firm, thanking them and bidding them farewell. 

* * *

 

It was day seven of cohabitation with the Originals (or Klaus and Elijah at least, she hadn’t seen the others) and she was the last thing she expected to be. Bored.

Pretty much all of her favorite past times hadn’t been invented yet and there was only so long she could entertain herself wandering the castle grounds. It was interesting to look at. For the first couple of days. But eventually she ran out of rooms and most of them looked the same besides.

So now she was curled up on a chair (comfort certainly hadn’t seemed to have been invented yet) squinting at pages as she tried to read. It was like learning to speak the language all over again, spellings were different, pages were sprinkled with archaic words and occasionally weird syntax.  _Everything_  was written in cramped calligraphy.

Ironically, she had an easier time with Latin, since it was one of the prominent languages used by witches. And thus, one she studied. But it was still slow going. 

At least it ate up time.

“You can read.”

Caroline jumped with a yelp, fumbling and nearly dropping the book. She peered upward catching sight of Klaus leaning over the back of her chair. It struck her then that literacy probably wasn’t common, especially among women. Crap.

She contemplated lying, but instead settled for a half-truth. This hadn’t been the first time Klaus popped in and she didn’t have the energy to maintain a web of lies.

“My father was…dedicated in all his pursuits and he taught me to be much the same.”

Thankfully, Klaus didn’t do much more than raise an eyebrow and extend his hand.

“May I?”

Shrugging, Caroline handed him the book.

“ _A Complete Guide to Herbs, Remedies, and Tinctures_ ,” he recited. “A riveting read I am sure.”

“Well, there’s not exactly a slew of other activities.”

He hummed, drifting off toward another shelf and retrieving a different tome. Returning, he held it out to her.

“Perhaps. No need to torture yourself though, try this one.” He tapped the cover with his finger, deposited it in her lap and walked off before she could respond. 

Caroline blinked a few times. Klaus could really give her whiplash with his odd moods. She appreciated the gesture though, and  _The Song of Roland_  sounded much more interesting than the herbology guide.

* * *

 

Smothering her jaw cracking yawn behind her hand, Caroline made her way toward to the dining room. It had taken her several days to finish the book, especially with Klaus continuing to show up now and again, but she managed last night. Now, she was stumbling her way toward breakfast, a bit later than usual judging by the light.

Her steps stuttered to a stop as she started to process the noise coming from the room. Neither Klaus nor Elijah often ate meals with her (and thankfully she rarely saw  _them_  eat too).

Hungry and still a bit sleepy, she resumed her walk. Whatever it was, she could deal with it after she was fed. So, she blithely ignored the sudden quiet and stares when she entered the room. Taking a seat, Caroline loaded her plate with various breads, grapes and cheeses.

“Well, well I never thought either of you would get a live-in snack.”

Caroline munched on a grape, she was not getting involved. Nope.

Though she did glance over when the eldest looking brother growled something. It wasn’t Italian, maybe something Scandinavian, but it sounded quite scathing. Thankfully, it seemed aimed at Klaus and not her.

She spread some cheese on a bread slice, biting into it as Klaus retorted in the same language, igniting a family squabble.

Caroline couldn’t understand a word, but she could get the gist. It was shockingly normal really. Younger siblings pestering older ones. Older siblings lecturing and scolding younger ones. Judging from the numerous glances, at least part of it had to do with her too. She nibbled another slice of bread, this one covered in a creamy ricotta and fruit. Surprisingly delicious.

She jumped when Klaus slammed his hand on to the table, partially cracking the wood.

“Enough,” his glare darted over to the brother of Scandinavian insults, “she’s not my pet, Finn.” He glowered at his other brother. “Nor a snack, Kol.” She caught how his eyes flicked to her for a moment, where she sat calmly eating her breakfast. He smirked, some of his anger ebbing away, and he lifted his hand to gesture at her. “The lovely Caroline is a hunter. And now she’s mine, is that not delightful?”

Caroline choked, the sound loud in the resulting silence.

 _Whoa, there, buddy! She was not_ _**his**! What the fuck, Klaus?!_

And then Kol erupted into laughter. He rocked back in his chair, putting on a show of wiping a tear from his eye. “Good one, Nik! You really had me going there for a second.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow, but returned to sipping his drink. Setting the glass down he calmly regarded his brother.

“Do you think it a jest? I assure you it is not.”

Kol spluttered. “You cannot be serious!  _Her_?” He eyed her skeptically before returning his incredulous gaze to his brother.

Being underestimated was one of Caroline’s greatest advantages. It didn’t stop it from grating though.

“Yes,  _her_.” Klaus’ acknowledgement was a more respectful tilt of his head, which Caroline denied being pleased by. She still had a bone to pick with him after all. She certainly was  _not_  his. Not his hunter. Not his pet. Not his anything.

“-nothing wrong with being a woman.”

Caroline realized she had spaced out a little bit, and now the only other female at the table was bickering with Kol. She had apparently taken offense to something Kol had said.

“ _You_ are not a  _human_ , Bekah. It’s different.”

The smart choice would be allowing the two to quarrel and quietly slip away now that she had finished eating. But she was still rather irritated. Not to mention bored.

“Would you like me to prove it?”

Caroline wiped her hands on a cloth napkin, unfazed by the new silence.

“What?”

She looked up to stare into Kol’s brown eyes, wide and taken aback.

“Would you like me to prove it?” She repeated, a bit more slowly.

He scowled at her slight mockery and sneered at her. “And how do you plan to do that?”

She smiled, angelic. “Why not a spar?”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Klaus make as if he was going to interrupt. But instead he leaned back in his chair, a quick check saw that he was eyeing her speculatively.

Kol snorted, bringing her attention back to him. “It would not be much of a spar, darling.”

“Well, then you have no reason to refuse, now do you?” She leveled a challenging look in his direction.

“Fine,” he spat. He looked at Klaus. “Don’t blame me though when she gets hurt.”

Klaus swung his eyes between the two of them, Kol’s irritation and her calm resolve. “On your own heads, be it.”

* * *

 

Caroline rolled her shoulders, subtly shifting her legs to test the give of her dress. She had chosen a light one this morning with a fairly loose skirt. Doable. Not to mention her dad had taught her to fight in way worse.

Across from her, Kol stood with his arms crossed, looking bored and unimpressed. Around the grounds the rest of the Originals looked on from various vantage points, all but Klaus pretending they were uninterested in the spectacle.

“Well?” Kol grumbled, impatient.

“Well, what?” She chimed back innocently. “I’m ready.”

And she was, having just finished her stretching. Her stance was relaxed and prepared.

He scoffed, blurring toward her, clearly trying to finish it as quickly as possible.

But Caroline was ready for it, turning into the blow and redirecting Kol’s force over and behind her.

He landed with a thud and an  _ooff_  in the grass. Highly satisfying.

Caroline pivoted to watch her opponent, hearing feminine peals of laughter from somewhere behind her.

Kol launched upward with a snarled, egged on by both the laughter and unexpected throw. He charged her again. She threw him again.

“Don’t you have any other tricks?” She taunted, Kol once more in the dirt.

She saw a flash of fang before Kol flew at her again, this time faster than she could see. His hand was in her hair wrenching her head to the side.

He expected her to struggle and was thrown slightly off balance when she went limp instead. She let herself fall backward out of his grip, kicking her leg upward to deal a solid blow. Flipping upright, she lashed out again while Kol remained surprised, hitting first his solar plexus and then his throat. The blows staggered him. While more powerful than any other vampires currently alive, they weren’t their millennium old nightmare selves yet.

And following through, Caroline tackled him to the ground, grabbing he stake from the subtle pocket in her skirt. She pinned him to the ground, the wooden point digging into the spot over his heart.

She locked eyes with him, letting him see the truth of her. She wouldn’t back down.

“Dead,” she whispered to him. 

A gamut of emotions flashed through his eyes: shock, anger, a minuscule tinge of fear. But finally, they settled on very begrudging respect.

“I guess you are a hunter after all.”

She waited a beat. Two. Half expecting a surprise attack. But none was forthcoming. Slowly, she relaxed and got off him.

“Good match,” she said respectfully.

His lips thinned, probably wondering if she was mocking him, but she wasn’t. Had he taken her more seriously he would have pressed her to expend much more effort. Or beaten her. She wasn’t so arrogant to think it impossible, even if these versions of the Originals were so young.

Standing quickly, he nodded back, though diminished the gesture with a slight  _hrmph_. 

“Hn, good match.”

He then turned to stalk off.

Caroline glanced around, noting that the rest of his siblings had already left. Probably once they realized Kol wasn’t going to tear her head off. 

Well, all except one.

“I’m impressed, sweetheart.”

Caroline turned to face the presence that had the back of her neck tingling, her arms crossed and looking decidedly  _unimpressed_.

Klaus just grinned at her, an oddly boyish expression.

“Don’t try to be cute with me. I’m still pissed at you!”

He actually looked a bit surprised.

“Have I offended you?”

She scoffed. “Um, yeah! Have you already forgotten what you said earlier? The whole “mine” thing.” She uncrossed her arms to make air quotes before stalking toward him. Jabbing a finger into this chest she emphasized every word. “Listen here, Niklaus. I do not care who or what you are. You do  _not_  get to go around declaring that I belong to you. Got it? Because I don’t. I don’t belong to anyone, but myself! Do you understand?”

To his credit, Klaus actually seemed to be taking her words seriously. He lifted one of his own hands, encircling hers to pull her finger away from his chest.

Stroking her knuckles he replied. “I understand your sentiment, and you are correct that I do not  _own_ you. You are not my slave. However,” he tugged her arm and, unsettled by his response, she stumbled forward a little. “You are mistaken to believe that you are not mine. I have taken you into my home. Extended my protection to you. Announced that one day I shall have either your loyalty or your death.” He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pressing them even closer. “I assure you, Caroline, in all those ways you  _are_  mine.”

He had flustered her, but his words rekindled her anger. 

She shoved him away.

“The only reason I am in your home, under your  _protection_ ,” she sneered, “is because you knocked me out and forced me to stay. So yes, perhaps I am yours. Your captive. And I promise you that is all I will ever be to you. So, you might as well kill me now.”

Caroline lifted her head to stare him down and then purposefully turned her back on him, walking away without another word.

* * *

 

The next few days passed in icy silence. While Caroline didn’t go out of her way to avoid Klaus, that would be weakness, she also didn’t engage him at all. If he addressed her she gave the bare minimum response. 

Instead she spent time with Kol, a more interesting companion than she would have expected. Less unexpected was the joy he took in the frustration she created in Klaus. She even chatted ( ~~sniped~~ _)_ with his sister, Rebekah, on occasion.

Which was why she was startled when she encountered Klaus in the library, a room he rarely frequented these days. He was sitting at one of the large center tables, several sheets of paper scattered around him.

Caroline was determined to ignore him as usual, when one of the pages caught her eye. It was a sketch, some bird, a native one perhaps, mid-flight. Casually, she wandered a little closer, curious despite herself, and browsed the shelves nearby.

“Do you like them?”

It was foolish to think he wouldn’t catch on, but she still startled a little.

“They’re pretty I suppose,” she offered coolly, not looking away from the spines of books in front of her.

“Pretty? I suppose I’ll take it,” he said dryly. 

She withheld her snort, a tiny bit amused, not that she would let him know. Her eyes continued to scan over the various book titles, ignoring the faint scratching sounds behind her.

She stilled, processing the noise and his comment.

“Wait a minute,  _you_  did these?” She asked as she whirled around, even as she admonished herself for engaging.

“I feel like I should be offended by your tone.” Despite his words, Klaus sounded more teasing than upset.

Caroline’s lips thinned, about to go back to ignoring him.

Suddenly, he was standing, though for once not breaching her personal space.

“Wait, Caroline…”

She quirked an eyebrow as he trailed off, waiting only because he looked so awkward.

“…I find that I have not enjoyed your scorn. How can I acquit myself?”

“You know why you  _earned_  my scorn,” was all she replied with.

This time it was Klaus’ face that pinched, evidently he hadn’t changed his mind either.

Caroline ignored her slight disappointment, feeding it to her anger instead, and turned away.

There was a sudden flurry of movement behind her and then a roll of parchment pressed against her hand. She gripped it instinctively as Klaus quickly bent down to murmur in her ear.

“Take it into consideration. If you agree, allow me to escort you tomorrow. There’s a festival in the town square.”

He vanished as soon as he finished speaking, giving her no time to process what he said or confront him.

Caroline looked down at the parchment, rubbing a gentle finger along the edge, contemplating if she was really going to indulge him.

But her curiosity was her weakness and she unfurled it, nearly dropping it as she gasped. Blindly she groped for the chair to sit in, shock and disbelief warring within her.

It was a picture of her, looking poised and fierce in the clearing she had sparred with Kol in.

Along the bottom there was a note.

_You are strong, beautiful, and full of light. And I find that the idea of your death brings me no joy._

_Caroline, you have grown to revile the monster. Will you allow me to show you the man?_

_-Klaus_

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t flattered, but she couldn’t help but be suspicious as well. Was this just some ploy to make her more docile and receptive to him?

With careful fingers, Caroline brushed the lines of her face, her eyes seeming to shine even in monochrome.

Even if it was a ploy it was still a gorgeous picture.

* * *

 

The next day, Caroline found herself dressed in a simple frock, having spent half the night weighing her options. Eventually she had decided on civility at the very least.

So, when a knock sounded through the room, she smoothed down her skirt and opened the door, a neutral expression on her face.

“Hello, Caroline,” he greeted. “…Have you come to a decision?”

“I  _am_  a bit curious about this festival.”

Klaus brightened, a small smile on his face.

“Wonderful! There will be art, music, food, culture, and I would be delighted to show it to you.”

He extended his arm to her.

She eyed it, long enough that he faltered and started to lower it. Deciding to take a chance she looped her arm through his, settling her hand on his arm.

Klaus looked pleased, shifting a little to tuck her more securely by his side.

And then they set off.

* * *

 

As they exited the castle, Klaus slowed his steps.

“It will take about thirty minutes to walk there on foot.” He gestured toward the stables. “We can take a carriage though if you prefer.”

Caroline appreciated the consideration and could see it was already mostly setup if that was what she wanted. But, after giving it a moment’s thought, she shook her head.

“I think I could use the fresh air, actually.”

“As you wish.”

Though he said nothing else, Caroline could tell she had pleasantly surprised him.

To  _her_  surprise their walk didn’t end up filled with awkward or tense silence. They chatted, not about anything important, but little things that allowed Caroline to relax some. The different types of wildlife she could hear. How interesting she found the latest book she was reading. If there was anything in her chambers she would like to change. Perfectly, mundane topics.

And while she still didn’t really trust Klaus and she doubted that he trusted her, she could admit she had grown a bit fond of him, even if he simultaneously frustrated her to no end.

When they finally arrived at the center plaza she was hit with a barrage of sensations.The square was filled to the brim with people, more than she was even aware lived in the area. And every leftover suitable space was packed with stalls selling everything from crafts to food. 

An explosion of color seemed to burst from everywhere as her eyes darted between the different items, people, and the decorative garland of flowers twining around all the surfaces they could. 

Even the scents of the festival were an assault. Not in a bad way either. Various spices and cooking meat sent her stomach grumbling to background waves of chatter and footsteps.

Klaus leaned over. “Where would you like to head first?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact the castle in the picture is apparently on sale. If you have the funds and inclination you too can be like Klaus and live in a Tuscan castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-sequel(s) from <https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/> for the next bit of this story

Caroline heaved, gasping for air it didn’t really feel like she needed, hands frantically groping the skin of her neck. 

_Oh, god. Oh, god._

She knew what must have happened of course. Her father had explained all about how vampires were created. Even Nik had…

She choked again, remembering how she had… _died_. Nik’s fangs in her throat, tearing at her flesh, his fingers wrenching her head to the side as he drank. None of the tenderness he had displayed when she had offered him her blood. Every trace of gentleness absent.

Her eyes burned with tears.  _Was it all a lie?_

Caroline wasn’t ashamed to admit she sobbed then. Ugly sobs that turned her face a blotchy red and wracked her frame until her body ached. It took her time to come back to her senses, the forest coming back into view in a blur, colors distorted through the water lingering on her lashes

She frowned as something occurred to her.

_Why was she in the woods? Nik knew she had his blood in her system. Was his abandonment and disregard so complete?_

But before the wave of anguish could descend on her again she noticed something else.

The trees…

They weren’t native to Florence.

And then her disrupted sense of temperature finally informed her it was cold, freezing actually, though she couldn’t process it like a human.

_Had…had she fallen back through time?_

* * *

Klaus prowled through the forest, collar in disarray and clothes splotched by blood. Drowning the mayor had hardly satisfied his lust for vengeance, but killing the traitorous pup so soon would be too easy a death.

His steps were taking him farther into the woods and he let them, feeling no desire to return to empty mansion. Perhaps, a few days spent ravaging the countryside as a wolf would put him in a better mood?

And then he heard a heartbeat, the odd, irregular stuttering of a human in transition.

It seems his night was about to end on a high note.

* * *

Caroline bit her lip, wondering what she should do. She was well aware of what was necessary to complete the transition, but the question was, did she want to? Her father might kill her, literally, and she hadn’t been close to her mother in years.

Her eyes started to burn again, had she still been in the 12th century, around others who she thought cared for her… Well, it wouldn’t have been much of a conundrum. But  _here, now_  she was alone. And still reeling from betrayal.

She tensed as she realized the forest had gone silent, strained her ears and caught the near silent approach of someone.  _Something_ , its heartbeat too slow to be something alive.

* * *

Klaus froze as he reached the tree line.

 _Impossible_.

Rage overpowered the shock, and he wondered who he would be torturing that was so foolish to try to taunt him with  _her_  image.

* * *

She choked, air caught in her throat as a hand with a grip of iron slammed her against a tree. Her vision swam from the impact and she choked again as her attacker came into view.

His hair was shorter, double fangs and yellow eyes of a hybrid not a vampire snarling in her face, clothes of the 21st century rather than the 12th. But it was him.

“Nik,” she gasped out, more air than voice.

Not even when she had first uttered the name Mikael and she was a stranger to him had he ever looked at her with such fury and hatred. His grip tightened, pulling her slightly away from the trunk just to slam her back again. Harder.

_“How dare you say that name wearing **her**  face!”_

Caroline didn’t understand what was happening! All she knew was that it  _hurt_ , having someone she loved attack her twice virtually back to back. But it didn’t even make sense. He  _killed_  her, going on some 900 years ago for him. Why was he so angry? Surely, he would have forgotten her?

The more she thought about it the higher  _her_ rage mounted. She snarled at him, actually managing to take him by surprise with her shove, forcing him to stumble a few feet back.

“How dare  _I_?!” She screamed back at him, before he could silence her again. “No! How fucking dare  _you_! You  _killed_ me! And now you think you have the right to assault me?! FOR A SECOND TIME?! FUCK YOU, NIKLAUS!”

Her chest heaved with unnecessary air, her body trembling from the force of her emotions. She  _hated_  that she was an angry crier, more tears already blurring her vision. She swiped at them, refusing to let her death glare waver from his face for even a moment.

It was satisfying to see him stagger slightly, though she sneered at the trace of hurt in his eyes. Not that the glimpse lasted long, quickly subsumed by his own disgust.

He prowled closer, hand whipping out to grasp her chin in a bruising grip, ignoring her struggles.

“The approximation is truly uncanny, sweetheart.” His smile was cruel as he tipped her head from one side to the other, analyzing her features.

She clawed at his arm, thought this time he refused to budge, and spat, “Let go!”

His smile fell as his expression became frigid and unreadable. “Not until you tell me who gave you this face, love. Be quick about it and maybe I’ll only make your death last a year rather than a century or two.”

The threat didn’t maker her cower, and only served to further enrage her. Her taunt coming easily. “Perhaps, you’ve forgotten how genetics and biology work,  _Klaus_ ,” his name fell like a curse from her lips, “but when a mommy and a daddy love each other  _veerrry_  much-”

She gurgled as he wrenched her head to the side, burying venomous fangs into her jugular.

* * *

Internally he winced as her visage was used to spite him ( ~~ _again_~~ ), calling him Niklaus and Klaus as if he were the bane of her existence. But it only stoked his fury and then she dared to mock him.

His fangs were tearing into her throat before he could reconsider, drinking deeply with harsh pulls. In his rage it took him a moment to process the taste of her blood on his tongue, but once he did he reeled backward.

_It can’t be…_

In his mind the figure before him overlapped perfectly with a different scene from centuries ago. The same pain and betrayal on her face. A gruesome wound on her throat sluggishly leaking blood.

“C-Caroline?” His voice cracked as he called to her. Flinched when her eyes just silently raged at him, a snarl sounding more like a hiss as a bubble of blood escaped from her lips.

He was pressing his own bloody wrist to her mouth before she could blink, scooping her up into his arms and racing toward his mansion, wound still held to her lips. The first human he came across would be doomed so that she would live. The need for answers a violent desperation in his chest.

If it turned out that this was a ruse after all, the entire bloody continent would suffer his wrath. Not even death would be an escape for whoever perpetrated it.

But If this was truly her… Truly his beloved Caroline somehow returned to him after all these centuries. Well, he would  _never_  let her go. Not again.

* * *

Caroline watched with wary eyes as Ni-Klau-Niklau- _he_  paced back and forth in front of her, a wild and frenzied air about him. After he bit her so brutally ( _again_ ) she wasn’t expecting to survive, no more resurrections left. Game over. The aching part of her, the part left bleeding from his betrayal twice over, felt almost relieved.

And yet she wasn’t dead. He had stared at her as if he was seeing a ghost, literally shoved his blood down her throat to cure his venom, but had laid her with utter gentleness on a bed. Mood flipping again, he had torn out the carotid of a human he had snatched, spraying blood across her face and the room.

She had surprised herself with her control, somehow knowing she could resist if she really wanted to, but that same stupid, aching piece of her wanted answers. So she had lapped up the blood dripping down her lips, drank deeply from the poor convulsing man on the floor, needing the strength.

And now she watched him  _pace_. His erratic behavior actually gave her a measure of confidence, though she cursed herself when her instinct was still to reach for his hand.

He froze as she touched him, burning a hole in the wall he was still facing, seeming afraid to look at her.

Her lips parted, her tongue clumsy as she stumbled over how to address him. “Nik,” she uttered at last, her heart foolishly settling on hope, “please, help me understand what’s happening.” She spoke as she did centuries ago, pointedly using the old Tuscan dialect.

* * *

Her hand was so warm in his, newly transitioned or not. And for all that he craved answers, he was running like a coward when it came to finally getting them.

He whipped around, wide-eyed as she spoke to him in a dialect he hadn’t heard in centuries. Her voice sounding as sweet as it ever did. And his mind raced as he registered her flawless accent, recalled that a few moments ago she had yelled at him in  _flawless English_.

His fear and pride was a solid pit inside him, one he swallowed to speak to her, voice hoarse. 

“896 years, 4 months, and 18 days ago I killed The Five,” he carefully moved closer to her and reached to touch her cheek, feeling relieved when she let him and didn’t flinch away. “Realized I killed  _you_  as well under the Hunter’s Curse. For 52 years, 4 months, and 9 days you came to me, haunting me with well-deserved vitriol.” His fingers trembled slightly as he traced the line of her jaw, the shape exactly as he remembered, the same lines he had drawn over and over. “I thought you would return to me at first, my blood in your system, but you never did. …How are you here, Caroline?”

* * *

One didn’t remember the death dates of insignificant people. Nor did men like Nik  _or_  Klaus express such genuine vulnerability as a ploy. She slowly lifted her hand to press against his, skin to skin to skin.

“I was  _born_  here, in this time,” she added, clutching his fingers as he made to pull away, eyes pleading. “October 10th, 1992 in Mystic Falls General. The things I told you, they were true, just re-framed to fit a time I suddenly found myself in. You can find all my records here if you search for them, I  _didn’t_ lie to you if I could help it.” She squeezed his hand, absorbing the stunned expression on his face, waiting for it to turn to anger or disbelief. “And nothing I did was a plan or scheme or plot. It wasn’t my intention to fall through time, fall _in love with you_. And it was absolutely not my intention to  _leave_  you, Nik.” She offered a wobbly smile. “Trust me, if it were my choice I would have stayed to yell at you for biting me like that.”

* * *

Her claims were insanity and yet he wanted them to be true with a desperate fervor. And oh, how she sounded like his Caroline. Not just her voice but her words. That daring audacity and blunt honesty. The easy way she could speak of love. 

Everything about her pulled at his recollection. Her scent: citrus and vanilla, with hints of honey. The way her golden curls framed her face. The blue glint of her eyes. His fingers twitched. The way her skin felt against his.

“How can this be?” He rasped,  _needing_  her to prove it.

* * *

Caroline’s newly dead heart found the ability to pound away like a hummingbird, rapid and powerful. She could feel each beat thudding in her chest, an incredible awe filling her that they might both be telling the truth.

Her hope made her brave.

She interlaced their fingers, sliding their joined hands from her jaw to her temple.

“I don’t know how, but I  _am_  the Caroline you remember. I swear. Let me show you?”

She lowered her mental barriers, waiting to feel his presence. Trusting that this version, 896 years older but still carrying her memory, would not hurt her.

* * *

Klaus sucked in an unnecessary breath, feeling the gentle pressure of her mind. The warmth, the love, the affection. The way it seemed to wrap around him as he carefully prodded at the access she was granting to him.

He fell forward into the memory she offered up, eyelids fluttering as he too recalled the moment.

* * *

_Caroline fiddled with her hair as she bit her lip, feeling a bit incredulous about what she was about to ask, to offer. Well aware how much it went against everything she had been taught._

_“What is it like to feed?” She blurted out before she could lose her nerve, fidgeting more when Nik stared at her in surprise.  
_

_“Like the most potent rush you can imagine. Why? Are you offering?” He meant it as a tease, and was visibly taken aback when she said yes.  
_

_She blushed under his wide-eyed gaze and looked away, finding it easier to speak to the nice tapestry in the corner._

_“It-it just seems like it could be very intimate. And well, I trust you not to hurt me and I just thought that maybe I could try giving you some of my blood. You know, just to see what it’s like. I mean you don’t have to of course! Oh, god what if I taste bad or someth-”  
_

_Her rambling was halted as a finger pressed against her lips, the rest of his hand gently cupping her chin and encouraging her to look at him. She reluctantly turned her head, feeling flustered as she met his gaze._

_Relief and warmth washed through her as she took in his soft expression, his hand seeming to caress her cheek of its own accord._

_“I am honored, Caroline,” he said quietly, but no less powerfully, “by your trust in me. And if you wish me to, then I would happily accept your offer.”  
_

_She smiled, feeling her heart rate spike in anticipation. “Okay, then. Um how should we do this?”_

_His hand fell from her cheek to wrap around her waist, both his arms embracing her as he stepped backward. She followed willingly, listening to the almost purr his voice had fallen into._

_“This will be more comfortable for you if we sit.” As he spoke, Nik settled back into one of his plusher chairs, motioning for her to turn. She did, letting him guide her to sit in his lap, resting her back to his chest. One arm banded across her stomach to keep her from falling, while the other gently combed back the hair from the right side of her throat.  
_

_She tilted her head to make it easier, relaxing in his arms. The hand on her stomach twitched as his voice rumbled against her back. “Oh, Caroline, the things you do to me…”_

_His lips were soft, nearly tickling the sensitive skin of her neck as he pressed kisses up and down the line of it. The pace slow and sensual before eventually they settled on one spot, nipping and sucking with still blunt teeth._

_Caroline panted slightly, unable to help the stirring of arousal as she leaned into him. At some point her eyes had fluttered shut, and she didn’t bother to open them again, focusing instead on the feel of him surrounding her, his scent, the way her neck tingled from his touch._

_The point of his fangs descended tracing a short line before halting, sliding with almost no resistance through her skin. It didn’t really hurt, feeling more like a firm pressure._

_And then he was pulling back slightly, unplugging the small punctures as he drew her blood **.** Her breath hitched, unable to describe the sensation, but god did she like it. The two moaned in tandem, Nik delighting in the taste of her, the spice of her arousal the high of her trust, she reveling in the feel of him, the intimacy._

_He drank slow, luxurious mouthfuls, tongue swiping out to catch the drops he missed. An eternity and an instant passed before he pulled away, his own blood sealing the wound until it looked like a faint bruise._

_“Thank you, Caroline,” he murmured against her, lips brushing where he had just bitten her._

* * *

Their eyes opened simultaneously, Klaus’ chest giving an odd twinge at the old trust shimmering in her eyes.

“That’s how I want to remember you drinking from me, Nik. Please, don’t smother such a lovely memory again.”

“Caroline,” was all he could manage, her name laden with a million different emotions, none of which he could express.

It really was her. And he was self aware enough to know he didn’t deserve her, that in a day or so he would investigate every bit of her story, needing to know the how’s and the why’s.

But for now he just wanted her. So he took her. Cradled her in his arms as he blurred to his bedroom, curling around her on his sheets as he buried his nose in her hair.


End file.
